Such electrical apparatuses are generally used for single phase, three phase, or four phase low voltage electrical distribution, the current ranging from a few tens to several hundred A. These can be switches, fuse switches, changeover switches, circuit breakers or any other electrical apparatus.
In a known manner, these electrical apparatuses are mounted in electrical distribution cabinets on plates or wiring frames. They are usually connected to an electrical circuit by electrical terminals that pass through the side walls of the casing and extend laterally beyond the casing. In certain configurations, however, it is necessary to connect these electrical apparatuses from the rear. In this case, L-shaped connecting tabs, called rear connections, are used that are produced specifically and to size and are connected to the projecting parts called electrical terminals. In order to comply with safety standards and to avoid any contact when an operator is working in an electrical cabinet, this solution requires the use of a specific enclosure covering the accessible part of the electrical terminals and the connecting tabs. This enclosure can interfere with heat dissipation of these electrical apparatuses which then tend to overheat, resulting in accelerated aging. In addition to this major disadvantage, it is necessary to stock all types of connecting tabs needed for all connection configurations, and to deliver the electrical apparatus accompanied by the types of connecting tabs needed by the client, resulting in a large extra cost. Furthermore, this rear connection mode involves a large lateral space requirement which limits the volume available in the electrical cabinet. This solution is therefore unsatisfactory.